


Supernatural One Shots II

by TheWaywardDaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Lucifer, Big Brother Michael, Brotherly Love, Christmas Fluff, Fledgling Balthazar, Fledgling Castiel, Gen, Incest, M/M, Mistletoe, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaywardDaughter/pseuds/TheWaywardDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of one shots I decided to write during the Christmas holidays. Not necessarily based, but there are Christmas one shots (what can I say, the season is getting me). More Wincest than Destiel, be warned if you don't ship it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sammy Wants To Celebrate The Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam begs Dean to celebrate Christmas, and Dean finds himself getting in the spirit.

"Dean! Come on! It's Christmas and we're finally not spending it in some crappy motel. Let's decorate and bake and get a Christmas tree!"

Dean looked up at his excited brother who was practically bouncing around with what he called 'Christmas spirit', which was ridiculous because there was nothing festive in the bunker and all the TV was showing was some documentary on the origin of Christmas which was extremely boring.

"Please, Dean!"

Dean sighed and got up, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, his eyes following his brother in confusion.

"What, you're going to find a Christmas tree in the basement of this place?"

A smile lit Sam's face and he grabbed his jacket, bounding after Dean.

His older brother grabbed all their stolen credit cards and they had a fine time, picking out ornaments and ingredients to make cookies and fruit cake.

"Can we have a ham?"

A frozen ham slammed into the cart before Dean could answer.

"And turkey?"

Probably the biggest turkey in the freezer dropped into the cart.

"And chocolate?"

Dean opened his mouth to say something but three boxes and one bag of chocolates and candy was tossed in.

"And eggnog!"

Thankfully Sam put down the glass bottles gently instead of throwing it in like he did with everything else.

Dean followed around his over eager brother as he snatched up everything that looked like what you bought for Christmas and he used up all of his energy unpacking the cart at the cashier's, while Sam was busy picking up candy canes.

They stopped and bought a Christmas tree, the biggest Sam could find, which wasn't very big since they were pretty late in getting decorations and everyone already took the best ones, but Sam was still happy. They tied it to the top of the Impala and drove home.

Sam bubbled with excitement as he picked up ten of the plastic bags at once, not even seeming to mind the weight of them and loped inside, dumping them on the ground and going back to help Dean with the Christmas tree.

"Sammy, how are we supposed to make all of this in one night? Christmas is tomorrow, we'd never finish in time," Dean said, as he unpacked the bags, spreading out the food on the table.

"We will!" his little brother said confidently, nothing seeming to dampen his mood. "Let's make the cookies now!"

"But we haven't even…"

Sam was already opening the flour.

Half an hour later, they were putting the cookies in the oven, along with the turkey, and Dean was certain something was going to burn. And with the ham stuffed in the toaster oven, who knew what was going to happen.

As he wiped down the counter from all the flour, he grabbed a chocolate chip and popped it into his mouth.

"Hey! That was mine!" Sam cried.

He looked up to see Sam staring at Dean's mouth and pouting unhappily. "I was saving it."

Dean's jaw paused just as he was about to crunch the bit of chocolate. A wicked grin came on his face and moved the chocolate to the tip of his tongue. He went over to his brother and grabbed the sides of his head firmly.

Sam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but Dean ignored it, moving forward and pressing his lips against Sam's. Working his mouth so that he parted Sam's lips, he slid his tongue into Sam's mouth, pushing the chocolate with it.

The younger Winchester smiled into the kiss and sucked on Dean's tongue, licking all the chocolate from it. They separated and Sam licked his lips, grinning. "Better than the actual chocolate."

"Right?"

They finished wiping down the counter and set about to decorating the tree. Dean handed the star to Sam who grinned like a fool and put it on the top. "Ready?" Dean asked, holding the plug to the socket.

"Do it!"

Dean plugged it in and the tree lit up. Granted, there was a lot more red than green on the tree since there wasn't much variety in the stores on Christmas Eve, but the Winchesters stood in front of it proudly.

"Hey, Dean."

"What?"

Sam held up a piece of mistletoe above their heads and smiled before leaning in and kissing him. Dean laughed as they pulled away, smacking the mistletoe out of Sam's hand.

"You're such a girl, Sammy."

"You love it."

"Damn straight."

Dean grabbed his brother by the jacket and yanked him in for another kiss. They stood for a while in front of the tree, making out tenderly, before Sam suddenly pulled back.

"Oh shit, the cookies!"


	2. In The Torture Master's Chamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Winchester, the BoyKing of Hell, pays a visit to the Torture Master...

Sam strode down to the torture chamber where the screams of souls echoed. He turned to walk to the largest chamber, gates decorated with black vines that twisted in all sorts. A wave of his hand and they swung open soundlessly.

The Torture Master's head shot up, teeth bared in a snarl ready to spear the person who dared to disturb him; he only enjoyed an audience when he asked for it. His scowl faded when he saw the tall man in the white suit, snarl turning into a grin.

"Sammy, come to watch?"

"Don't let me stop you," he answered, snapping his fingers and sitting on the plush chair that appeared behind him. The gates closed again and the soul that was spread out on a table squirmed, trying to see who the visitor was.

Dean glared at him, but said nothing and allowed him to crane his neck. "Like what you see?"

The tortured man snapped back his head to Dean and trembled as the Torture Master raised an eyebrow down at him.

"Well? I haven't cut out your tongue yet."

Sam smirked; trick question. Should the poor soul say no, Dean would hack into him for implying Sam wasn't perfect. Should he say yes, Dean would still hack into him because no one was allowed to want him.

No one but Dean.

The soul shook before finally answering. "Am I allowed to like?" he finally choked out.

Sam's eyebrows raised and Dean's head tilted, surprised. "Good answer, never got that one before."

The man's chest heaved a bit from relief. "For that, you can keep your dick. I'll just carve your balls." A scream rang through the chamber before Dean even picked up his knife.

Sam crossed his legs, leaning back as he watched Dean carve out the human body like it was marble and he was the sculptor. Blood ran in rivulets down his pale skin, painting him. When no skin was left to be drawn on, his brother snapped his fingers. The screaming stopped, the man was whole, and Dean began his work again on a new canvas.

The feral, hungry look in Dean's eyes slowly quelled as he worked. His skilled hands swept up weapons from his tray, picking up the right one without even looking, twirling them in his hands with ease and practice before swiftly and delicately slicing open the skin.

Finally, he set down his blade and sent the soul out without healing him, to let him suffer for what he did to be there in the first place.

Dean didn't turn to his little brother, instead he busied himself with cleaning his weapons, letting Sam look at him. And Sam certainly did.

He took in the way his muscles rippled across his back as he bent to retrieve the empty bottles of what probably previously contained oil, how his pants stretched when he moved around to put the buckles on the table back in place.

His bare back was sweaty and covered in grime and dirt, almost as if he'd done nothing but work on a car. Sam got up and went to stand behind him, pressing his chest to Dean's back and wrapping his arms around his big brother's waist, nuzzling his neck.

Dean turned around and Sam rubbed his nose against Dean's. Dean smiled, amused. "Something you want?"

"Kiss me, jerk."

The Torture Master claimed Sam's lips, a movement so gentle and loving no one would have thought it possible that the man who caused others pain could be tender. But Dean was only like that with Sam, with his precious little brother.

Sam hungrily licked his way into Dean's mouth, running his hands over Dean's hard chest, coating his palms in sweat and blood. Dean wrapped an arm around Sam's neck, placing him in the crook of his arm and tugging him down so Dean was the only thing that kept him from falling.

He flattened himself against Sam, tightening his grip around his neck and dominating his mouth, tongue sucking on his. Sam moaned and bucked, trying to get more of Dean, and of course, he gave in.

Dean let Sam manhandle him onto the torture table. A snap of his fingers and their clothes gone, before Sam climbed on top of him, straddling his waist and kissing him with an undeniable, burning passion.

"Wanna fuck me, baby boy? Huh?" Dean asked once Sam's mouth moved to his neck and his hand began moving down below his balls.

Sam hummed, intent on licking the salt off Dean's skin, biting and pulling.

"Go on, Sammy. Know how much of a slut you are. Bet you were going through reports and all you could think about was fucking me, weren't you?"

Sam whimpered; Dean was right to the letter.

"Go on, baby. I want you too, wanna feel your thick cock stretching me wide, want you inside me, fucking me hot and dirty…"

A keening sound escaped Sam's throat before he moved to finger Dean's hole, fingers coated with lube with a single click of the tongue. He put in another, then another, Dean groaning and pushing against Sam's hand before the King of Hell finally pressed the head of his cock to Dean's opening.

"Fuck me, Sam, fuck your older brother on his work table."

Sam's hips stuttered forward before driving his cock straight into Dean, hitting his prostate dead on. A cry escaped Dean's lips and his short nails dug into Sam's shoulder, egging him on.

He fucked Dean slow and hot, moving his head to Dean's neck. Winking his eye to make his teeth grow into pointed fangs for a just a second, he sank them into his brother's neck. The fangs disappeared and he fastened his mouth around the wound as thick, red blood flowed out.

"Drink up, baby, gotta keep my King good and strong, don't I?" Dean gasped, somehow still managing to control Sam even when he was bottoming. And Sam would be lying if he said he didn't love it.

His tongue ran over the broken skin, drinking down the liquid that oozed through. His hips moved slowly but surely, letting Dean feel every moment but he sped his movements as he lapped up his brother's warm, sweet blood.

He didn't even drink from normal demons anymore, it was only Dean. Nothing, absolutely nothing compared to his big brother's blood. He rammed Dean's prostate now, moving a hand to wrap around his brother's cock.

Dean's moans increased before Sam felt hot come spurt over his fist. Dean's arms wrapped around Sam's shoulders as he tilted his neck even more, running a hand through Sam's hair.

"Go on, sweetheart, go on…"

Sam whimpered, mouth falling from Dean's neck and hips jerking before he felt himself release, come filling Dean's hole. Stars burst in his vision and he felt his muscles shuddering as he rode out his high, licking the few drops of blood that came out from Dean's clotting wound.

His arms that braced himself above Dean gave out with the intensity of his orgasm and he fell onto Dean, who wrapped Sam tightly in his arms, cooing to him as Sam trembled, stroking his sweaty hair and talking him through the aftershocks.

They cuddled for a while, Sam's nuzzling Dean's neck and breathing in his scent and Dean running his fingers through Sam's hair and rubbing his back and side.

"Baby boy, we gotta get up," Dean said gently, when he felt Sam's breathing slow. "Don't want you sleeping on this table."

Sam hmphed but sat up slowly, letting Dean get up and ease Sam to his feet. "Come on, my King," he said teasingly, pulling him down the hallway to their bed chamber.

His little brother placed all of his weight on Dean, who supported him easily and said groggily, "Yes, Master."

Dean felt a thrill at those words; he'd have to remember them the next time Sam came to watch him work.


	3. Castiel Pops In While The Boys Bake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean, with the help of Castiel, get ready for Christmas

"Sam Winchester if I find you in here one more time you're not getting any!"

His lover laughed, his towering build shaking as he scrambled out of the kitchen, a cookie in his hand.

"Come on, you made like fifty!"

"And there'll be only four left if you keep that up."

Sam huffed good naturedly and munched on his cookie, slipping back into the kitchen when he was done. "So, uh, Dean…"

He quickly held up his hands in surrender when his brother raised the spoon that was mixing the cookie dough menacingly. "Can't I ice the ones you've already made?"

Dean narrowed his eyes at him but handed over a tray, passing the tubes of cookie icing. "Don't eat any," he said, knowing damn well Sam was going to eat as much as he could without making a big difference.

He turned back to the dough, continuing to mix, and was feeding Sam some of it when there was the flutter of wings. "Hey, Cas."

"Hello Dean, Sam." Cas squinted, looking in confusion was Sam licked the dough off of Dean's thumb. "Is that not supposed to be baked first?"

"Tastes better like this," the younger Winchester said, smacking his lips and reaching out for the bowl.

"So you can get salmonella and we get three cookies out of this whole bowl? Get back to icing." Dean whacked Sam gently on the knuckles with the spoon and began rolling out the dough.

Sam pouted and began squeezing red icing onto a cookie, a special one for Dean. He smiled slightly to himself as he drew a miniature penis on it and hit it below some greaseproof paper before looking up at Cas. When he saw the angel, Castiel had his back to them, looking at the decorations around the bunker.

Sam grinned and whispered over at Dean, who looked up. He raised an eyebrow and Sam nodded towards Cas. Dean glanced over and grinned back at Sam. The two went over to the unsuspecting angel and simultaneously kissed him on either cheek.

Castiel blinked and looked at them in confusion. "Why did you-" Dean pointed above him.

"Mistletoe, Cas."

The brothers both gave him wide smiles and walked into the kitchen to finish their cookies. When Dean turned around from putting the tray in the over, he leaned against the counter, a smile tugging at his lips. Both Sam and Cas were hunched over the counter, eyebrows furrowed in heavy concentration as they decorated the cookies.

Dean walked over, standing behind Sam, and put his hands on his shoulders, leaning down to kiss his lover on the temple. "These look great, you two," he commented, reaching out to sample a cookie with a Christmas tree on it.

"Don't touch!" He jumped when Sam smacked his hand away. "Not till they're done."

"Well, see who doesn't want anyone taking the cookies now," Dean laughed, squeezing Sam's shoulders.

He grabbed up a tube of red icing, sitting beside them and beginning to help them decorate the cookies. Halfway through, Sam began chuckling.

"What?" asked Castiel, looking up from a cookie that seemed to be nothing more than numerous circles in white icing.

"Dean… he made like a million cookies… there's only two of us and you don't even eat. What the hell are we going to do with these?"

Dean shrugged. "Wrap them up and give them away to homeless people?" he suggested.

"That's a very good idea," Castiel said, tilting his head.

"Yeah… it is…" Sam mused, considering it. "Let's do it."

"Seriously?" Dean raised his eyebrow at the hunter and the angel.

"Why not? We can't eat all of it, and better than it spoiling or something," Sam said, getting up as the timer went off to get the last tray of cookies out.

They decorated the rest then Dean made three mugs of hot chocolate, spraying them with whipped cream. Castiel looked at his mug in confusion.

"Dean, I don't eat your food."

"Just try it Cas, you'll like it," Sam coaxed.

Castiel sighed but drank the warm drink slowly, blinking in surprise. Before Dean or Sam could say anything, he tipped back the entire mug and drank the whole thing.

"That is a very enjoyable drink," he stated, setting it down and wiping the whipped cream off of his nose.

Dean snorted. "Yeah Cas, it's pretty enjoyable. Come on, we're gonna watch a movie."

"I must go."

"Where?" Sam asked.

He sighed. "Gabriel told me to meet him, he said we were going to have fun." He looked at the Winchesters uncertainly. "Do you think Gabriel would do anything –"

"Have fun, Cas!" the boys cried, chuckling. Castiel sighed again, looking nervous, and was gone with a flutter of wings.

Dean grabbed a plate of cookies and picked up his mug, nudging Sam on his way out. "Come on."

Sam went to follow him, but stopped. "Oh! I almost forgot." He retrieved Dean's cookie from under the wax paper and held it out to him. "Specially made," he said, a shit eating grin on his face.

Dean stared at the cookie before rummaging in the plate and pulling out a cookie from the very bottom. "Dude." Sam burst out laughing as Dean held up a cookie decorated with a green penis and snatched it, following him to the couch.

The brothers curled up close to each other on the couch, kept warm by a blanket, sipping their hot chocolate and licking the whipped cream off of each others' noses. Dean fed Sam a cookie, leaning forward and kissing him softly.

"Merry Christmas, baby boy."

"Merry Christmas," Sam responded, kissing him back and nuzzling his face into Dean's neck. "I love you, Dean."

"Love you too, Sammy."

When Castiel returned, he found the boys asleep on the couch, limbs tangled with each other. He fixed the blanket, which had slipped off, back over them and switched off the television which had end credits rolling on the screen. He sat down on a chair and watched over his two favourite humans as the night passed.

As he reached up to scratch his head, his hand came down covered in pink glitter. He sighed, watching his sparkling hand.

"Oh Gabriel…"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any requests!


End file.
